Outlaw Queen Week
by OncerinLoVe
Summary: My take on the prompts from tumblr's OQ Week
1. Masquerade Ball

So for reasons beyond me, I woke up this morning and decided that despite not writing for months, I wanted to participate in OQ week. So I'm sorry for any mistakes or general weirdness. I kind of just threw this together (which is probably a disclaimer for all of the days really).

Robin had never liked balls. Being of noble birth, he'd attended quite a few. He'd _attended _quite a few more as a thief, especially masked ones. After all it was easier to avoid notice when you could hide your face. So he'd already had a mask on hand when the prince and princess had announced a masquerade ball to celebrate their pregnancy. He was very fond of the two royals, and had offered his heartfelt congratulations and any assistance they might need. He is more than content to simply watch, but it appears that someone has other plans.

"Good evening thief," the queen greets, sauntering over to his side.

"Your majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He doesn't bother to fake sincerity. He enjoys their verbal sparring, often far more than he cares to admit. That doesn't mean he's always in the mood to be insulted. And tonight he is not.

"Hostile aren't you?" she answers with amusement, "Feeling out of place with nothing to steal?"

Regina is patronizing as ever.

He turns to look at her, and she is stunning. Her hair is pinned up in some elaborate twist, and she wears a black mask with hints of sparkling red and an excess of feathers to one size. Her dress is equal parts red and black beading, with a predictably scandalous neckline.

"Your concern is touching."

She takes his sarcasm in stride, just a hint of a smirk.

"Dance with me?"

She holds out her hand but he is too stunned to take it.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on _Robin_, dance with me. I'll even let you lead."

She winks at him, and he doesn't know what to do but agree.

He is taken by surprise when she easily relaxes into him, less poised and rigid than he's ever seen her.

"You're a much better dancer than I'd expected."

She wasn't exactly a woman known for giving genuine compliments. It was still insulting, but coming from Regina that was to be expected.

"I wasn't always a thief milady. My birth was nobler than you may have assumed. Now if you expected so little, why did you really ask me to dance?"

"Well no one was going to ask me, and your arms looked like a _very_ appealing place to spend my night."

There is no derision in her tone for the first time since she'd told him about her son. And equally as important, he wonders if she's flirting.

"Are you drunk Regina?"

Robin isn't sure he meant to ask so bluntly and without her proper title no less, but thankfully she only chuckles.

"Why would you think that?"

She doesn't seem offended at the suggestion, nor does she deny it.

"You seem… different." happy "You've never been one to seek out my company at the very least."

He offers a small smile, which she unexpectedly returns. Normally he'd get a scowl. Of course his smile was typically more of a smirk and his intention more to get a rise out of her. He thought he'd finally figured out this maddening woman and she challenges it all by asking him to dance.

Her voice is barely above a whisper, ensuring that no one else but him could hear.

"It's a potion. I found it in a book of the Dark One's. It makes everything feel… happy and good, like... it feels like freedom."

Well she certainly isn't as articulate as usual, and her eyes are slightly glassy, but she is smiling and biting her lip and he's never seen her so unburdened. She's truly beautiful when she isn't scowling at him.

"Sounds lovely."

Before she can reply he spins her, which to his complete shock has her giggling. And for the first time, he feels something new for this woman. He is used to feeling compassion for her plight, irritation at her rudeness, and an attraction he's never denied. But this, her bit of laughter, the contented _mhm_ she lets out when his hand returns to her waist, makes his heart skip a beat. Ironically he thinks this is the first time he has seen her truly unmasked and they are attending a masquerade ball.

Before he can think too much, her lips are moving again. He wonders why he hasn't spent hours admiring those lips, especially when they are painted so deliciously red.

"It is. Once Jefferson - you would probably like Jefferson, he's an arrogant thief too – asked for some of it as payment from Rumple. We split the vial and _that _was some of the best sex I've ever had."

Her hand flies to her mouth as she stifles a laugh and what he is sure was _did I really just tell you that_. He continues to lead their dance as he feels his cheeks redden slightly, imagining exactly what she must have looked like consumed with that much pleasure. Which is not what he should be thinking about, not when she is close enough to kiss. Especially not when he's been having deep thoughts about those lips.

"But it has quite the nasty aftereffects. The next few days will be utter hell. Fitting isn't it?"

She cocks her head to the side, says it like it's a curious occurrence, not something she'll be experiencing in a few hours' time

"I don't know what you mean milady."

That's a half-truth, he doesn't know but he suspects and he hopes to be wrong.

"What the Evil Queen deserves for this kind of happiness? What a mother deserves for not grieving her son for a night? Take your pick thief."

At this point she is completely following his lead, for once not resisting her lack of control. He wants to tell her she deserves to be happy. But his last attempt to convince her of that is not an experience he wants to repeat. He has a different tactic in mind.

"Well if you only have one happy night, I can think of far better ways to spent it," he answers, his raised eyebrow covered by his mask, but the mischievous glint in his eyes visible.

"Well aren't you bold?"

When she licks her lips (damn her lips) he is tempted to abandon his initial plan, but his honor wins out.

"Milady I would never make such a brazen proposition," he replies, mockingly aghast, "I was going to propose we wreak a little havoc on this ball and the rest of your lovely castle."

The smile on her face knocks the breath out of him. He would do anything to keep seeing it all night. Out of the corner of his eye he spots a woman with a rose in her hair.

"Follow my lead," he whispers in her ear, moving his head to the right.

They waltz in that direction and Robin easily plucks the flower from her hair without alerting her or her partner. Regina grins as they move a safe distance away.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman," he says, presenting the flower to her with an exaggerated bow.

She laughs louder this time and as she slides the flower into her elaborate hairstyle, he notices that her cheeks are beginning to match the red on her mask.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?"

It's a challenge, and he has no intentions of disappointing her.

"Take of your shoes, they're too loud. You may startle people into bringing up their guard. And allow me another dance," he answers, extending his hand.

Without her heels she is shorter than he'd realized. He finds that fact quite charming.

She takes his hand and he leads her back to the dance floor. He easily spots a mark, a man whose silver pocket watch is practically begging to be stolen. He bumps hard into the man, putting a hand on his arm, appearing to steady himself, and muttering.

"Apologies sir, sup-suppose I shoulda left the whiskey for after dancing."

The man looks at him, disgusted, but takes no notice of the fact that his pocket is suddenly lighter. There's a glint in Regina's eye when she sees what is in Robin's hand.

"I want to try."

It takes Regina a few attempts to get anything at all, but by the time they'd traversed the dance floor, they'd netted quite a few bracelets and pocket watches, along with three flasks. Robin is more than happy to consume the contents.

They linger at the table filled with food, both to indulge in the treats and to examine their haul. He insists they leave it there to be reclaimed by the owners and Regina pouts before agreeing.

He finds himself lost in her eyes, for the first time free of sadness and pain. He thinks they may be the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen, and is so distracted that he nearly misses the first man they'd stolen from reaching into his pocket and finding nothing.

"We need to run. Now."

She nods, gracelessly shoving another small cake in her mouth before taking off. The man starts to cross the dance floor and Robin bolts after her.

They hear the man running behind them, and Robin makes his best attempt at following Regina's sudden turns into corridors he never would have noticed. They find themselves at the library, fairly sure they've escaped their pursuer.

Regina looks up at the stacks in front of her and rolls her eyes.

"My husband had such idiotic taste in reading material. As if he wasn't too busy basking in praises to read."

He imagines she would sound bitter if she was so euphoric.

It gives Robin an idea and he picks up a book he despises, a fancy justification for keeping the poor in poverty. He holds it out to her, and her face is scrunched in confusion but she takes it.

"Destroy it. Rip the pages, kick it, set it on fire. Whatever you desire milady."

He can tell right away that she loves the idea, and she smiles in a way he knows will haunt his dreams. Attacking the book with vigor, she leaves it in tatters.

"Your turn."

And so he obliges, finding other books whose spines have never been cracked for them to destroy. Robin is sure whoever finds this mess will not be pleased with either of them. He can't be bothered to care, not when they are sitting shoulder to shoulder against the bookcase. Especially not when Regina is unable to tear the pages of one book so she bites at them. He can't help but laugh at her so she shoves the book into his hands, tells him to give it a try before he gets smug. It takes some effort, but he accomplishes what she could not and smirks.

"I do believe now I _am_ allowed to be smug. It's not my fault your hands are so tiny."

In response she throws balled up pieces of paper at him. Somehow he finds her even more endearing because of it.

When they finally stand up and survey the damage they've wrought, it sends them into a fit of giggles. She has the potion as an explanation, but he can only come to the conclusion that it is _her_ who makes him so giddy.

"I know what we should do now."

He turns to her and she is most certainly not laughing now, and neither is he when she grabs his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. He's sure no potion in the world could replicate _this_ feeling.

He claws at her hair, trying desperately to let it free so he can _finally _run his fingers through it. The task is not an easy one, but every scratch to her scalp and pull of the strands has her moaning into his mouth and digging her nails into whatever skin she can find. He knows her potion is making her react so strongly, but Robin takes it as a boost to his ego. He moves his lips to her jaw and finds the tie of her mask. That has her pushing him back.

"Leave the masks."

They are both still breathless, so it takes him a moment to notice that she's looking slightly more like the woman he's used to. He surmises that the potion must be wearing off, if only slightly. Enough to give her some kind of doubt though.

"Is it that you don't want to see me or you don't want me to see you?"

Regina doesn't answer. She tries to pull him back to her, offers breathy pleas of _I need you _and _I know you want me_, but they do nothing to assuage his concerns. He isn't quite sure this is what she wants, and he doesn't want to leave her with regrets.

"Your potion is wearing off. I'm sure you'll want to be in your chambers when it fades away."

They walk back in silence and Robin absentmindedly pushes up his sleeves. When they reach the door, he waits outside until she invites him in. By then she is in bed, free of her makeup and elaborate dress, and her physical mask is gone. Her emotional one is falling back in place, but he focuses on her vanity, where the rose he gave her sits.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company tonight Regina."

She looks at him with disbelief, but can't seem to find whatever mocking or scorn she is expecting.

"I can stay until morning if you'd like. I don't imagine this process will be all too pleasant, especially alone."

She looks as though she's ready to nod, but her gaze becomes fixed on his forearm.

"Get out," he is confused, no idea how his tattoo could cause such a shift in her demeanor, "That is not an order thief. I want you out of my sight."

When he finds himself back in the hallway, Robin swears he can hear Regina sobbing.


	2. Being Caught

Alright so this is a bit of a stretch, but it's also a headcanon I've had for a while and I'm running on 4 hours of sleep so there isn't much editing on this. But I'm determined to get through all the days so here it goes.

There was nothing Regina dreaded quite like the king's summons. It almost always resulted in a day of forced interaction with her stepdaughter or another torturous experience in Leopold's bed. She wasn't sure which scenario would be less repulsive to her right then.

When she found herself face to face with her husband, she could tell she was wanted for neither of those things. Leopold's eyes were narrowed, and his lips were practically white from prolonged pursing.

"Do you need a reminder of your marriage vows Regina?"

It was eerie, how flat his tone was. The king wasn't cruel with her, and his voice always held some kind of kindness. She'd heard him speak like this to members of the royal court when they'd truly disappointed him. He had always been furious.

"I have no idea what you mean my lord."

Her innocent confusion was not feigned. Exaggerated perhaps, with widened eyes and the hint of a frown. But Regina wracked her brain for her possible offence. Leopold and Snow had been gone for the past few days, so she could not have missed a summons from either when she'd left the castle. She had a week before she would have to confirm that for yet another month she had failed to become pregnant, so he couldn't be upset about that.

"Do you think you've been a good wife?"

_I've been better as a wife to you than you've been as a husband to me._

She bowed her head. She was practiced at this from the years with her mother, being put in her place. Submission had always worked to her benefit.

"That's not my place to judge. Your satisfaction is what I strive for."

His eyes softened, and she had the fleeting hope that he'd forgotten his grievance. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She loathed the act even more now that she was on her way to becoming a powerful sorceress.

"Well consider your behavior. Did you not vow never to disobey me? Did you not vow to give yourself _only_ to me?"

"Yes."

It was practically a whisper. Realization dawned on her. She was caught. Somehow he knew she had gone to the tavern to find love. She would kill that stupid fairy. And the man with the tattoo for good measure.

"Have I ever permitted you to leave the castle unaccompanied?"

She was losing. That much was clear. The king's voice was only growing more sure, the fury more evident in his tone. He was more possessive than she'd realized. Because she was his possession of course.

"That wouldn't be proper for me to do."

_Just take it. Fighting will only make it worse. _It was a rule she'd learned well from her mother's punishments.

"Then why did you do exactly that?"

She hated that damn fairy and her foolish notions of love.

"How-"

She wondered if Leopold was having her followed. If so, what else did he know?

"That is no concern of yours."

"I'm sorry. I was foolish."

"Just like your mother," he muttered, much to Regina's confusion, "Thank the gods no one saw you. What would the kingdom think if the king could not control his own wife?"

He looked at her expectantly. Just when she opened her mouth to answer, he continued speaking.

"They would think me weak. And what of the example you set for Snow? What kind of wife will she be with such a role model?"

"Please forgive me. If you know this then you must know that I never violated the sanctity of our marriage."

If simple apologies were failing, then maybe bargaining could work.

While the idea of calling this sham sacred had her fighting sickness in her stomach, there was still a real note of desperation to her words. She may not have loved the king, but she wanted his approval. Her mother made sure that she would always be wanting for someone's affection.

"I'm sorry you find this life so burdensome, but there is nothing I can do."

She is quite tempted to rip out his heart right then. Not only is it clear to her that he's read her diary, but he dares to suggest that her misery is not his fault. Him and that little brat. She will relish killing them both one day, when the time is right.

"It will never happen again," she replies, trying to push down her rage and fake sincerity.

"I am sure of that. You will not leave your chambers unless I ask for you. The guards will be outside to ensure your compliance until such time as I've decided you can be trusted."

Regina couldn't help her mouth from flying open. The bastard was punishing her, locking her in a gilded cage like she was a petulant child. She truly was the queen of nothing.

"You are dismissed Regina. I have other matters to attend to."

She turned to leave, nearly made it to the door before her husband made his final threat.

"And if I ever find out you went to find that man, he will hang and you will never see the outside of this castle again. Please don't force me to show you I am serious."

Later that night as she struggled to sleep, surrounded by guards, she thought about the man who'd caused all of this.

_You see Lion Tattoo, this is why I could never have gone into the tavern. You'd be dead and I'd be trapped here forever. How could I endure this without my anger? You're much better off without me._


	3. Memory Loss

Same warning as the last two days. Also, I'm no doctor so I apologize if something is medically off. I'm just working from personal experience.

"Who are you?"  
The doctors had warned her about this. She knew, logically, that this was going to happen eventually. But knowing a possibility and seeing the man she loved look at her with panic and confusion were worlds apart. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her composure.

"Robin, I'm Regina. I'm your wife," she tried calmly, resisting the urge to take his frail hand in her own.  
"You're not my wife. You're not Marian."  
This was the first time she'd seen his blue eyes vibrant in almost a year, and they were only filled with anger. She knew she couldn't take it personally, that he'd forgotten the decades they'd shared and held onto the years he spent with Marian. It wasn't his fault, or hers, but it sure felt like one of them should be to blame. _Take a deep breath, it'll be okay_. They were words Robin had said to her countless times, through countless attacks on the town, dealings with people who would never forgive her, and the teenage tantrums of Henry and Roland. Of course she had to take away the last thing he always said, _I'm right here for you_.  
"Wait. I know you," he said uncertainly.  
She blinked back tears, and felt a smile, the one only he could draw out of her, spread across her face. It didn't last long.  
"You're the Evil Queen," he finished, now sure of himself and clearly repulsed.  
She spun around and bolted out of Robin's room, running faster than she had in at least 15 years, letting tears blur her vision and trying very hard not to throw up. She pushed passed the concerned doctors and nurses until she was outside. She slumped down against the building's wall and drew her knees to her chest. For a few minutes she had to focus all of her attention on trying to breathe, and the sickening feeling in her stomach started to go away. When she was assured that she wasn't having a heart attack and Robin's words were not literally going to be the death of her, she had a moment to think.  
She hadn't taken to aging at all well. In fact finding her first grey hair had set off more than an hour of crying. Robin came home to find her slumped in front of the mirror in their bedroom, sobbing. When she'd told him why she was so upset, he tried and failed to stifle a laugh. _How are you supposed to love me when I stop being young and beautiful?_ Her mother's influence, the doubts she'd created, never really went away. He'd held her in his arms and stroked her hair, telling her she would always be beautiful in his eyes and that he loved her for her heart not her appearance. He'd finally gotten her to smile when he reminded her that they were going to grow old together, and that he wanted nothing more than that privilege.  
Except they weren't growing old together. He was dying and her last memories of him were going to be looks of disgust. They had survived curses and separations, returned wives and wicked witches, and every manner of magical harm. Somehow simple human disease was the one force against which they could not win.  
She always knew it would happen. She'd told Robin as much and he'd laughed in disbelief _I know you too well and love you too much_. But still she'd always knows that one day he would see her as nothing more than the Evil Queen and leave her alone. She thought it would come sooner, be the result of something she'd done, but she knew it would come. And it hurt. He had been her strength for so long, and now she needed him more than ever. Life was cruel that way, especially to her.  
She didn't know his long she sat there, trying to gather the strength to stand up. The sun was still shinning and no one had come out of the building, but it felt like a lifetime.  
"Need a hand?"  
Regina looked up to see Roland's extended hand and gladly let him pull her to her feet and into a hug.

She came back every day, and eventually he could no longer recall being hunted by any evil queen in the first place. Every day she was just another stranger who had to remind him who she was, the one who told him stories of the honorable thief who stole her heart and the life they'd shared that he could no longer remember. Some days were better than others. He was lucid less and less of the time. But then there was a moment that made her feel a little less hopeless.

"I'm sorry the memories of our life together are lost to me."

His occasional bouts of awareness were a double edged sword. For a fleeting time she felt like she could see her Robin, but knowing what was truly happening was its own curse.

"It's alright, just use mine for the both of us."

He smiled, and Regina couldn't be sure, but for a moment she swore there was a glimmer of recognition in his eyes.


	4. Dark OQ

So this is long (basically a mess and I'm sorry, it just spiraled out of control) and contains violence so beware. Sort of a canon divergence of the 1x11 flashbacks.

* * *

"Don't you think the door would have been a more appropriate way of entering the castle?"

She barely looked up from her book or faked any sense of shame for being seen in a thin nightgown by a man other than her husband. The man who had just climbed onto her balcony was in no place to gossip to the court anyway.

"The princess is celebrating her birthday. I assumed this room would be empty."

She appreciated the honesty. Better a thief than a coward.

"Well I just felt so faint. I love nothing more than spending time with my beloved stepdaughter. Such a pity," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes dramatically.

He chuckled, liking the woman already.

"I notice you haven't called for the guards your majesty."

She put down the book, one he was pretty sure was written in elfish.

"If you were here to hurt me, you would have done so already. You must be a thief. So go on, pilfer my jewels. Take whatever treasures you desire," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No treasure is off limits?" he asked with a raise of an eyebrow and a very pointed stare.  
"Are you talking about me?"

She almost laughed. It was ridiculous, the things men thought women wanted to hear.

"That depends on your answer."

"_I_ am not a treasure. My purpose is not to be sold to the highest bidder and locked up until he wishes to show me off. I do not exist for the taking. Yours or any other man's."

He'd touched a nerve that much was clear. It intrigued him, the fire under the poise and control. And her eyes, murderous from a clumsy attempt at flirtation. There was something about this woman.

"Forgive me your majesty. I had no intention of implying that. The only comparison lies in your beauty and worth."

"I have no patience for hopeless romantics. If you think flattery will get earn you an invitation into my bed then you are quite mistaken."

Regina dealt with enough false admiration in the royal court. She preferred the ugly truth.

"In that case your majesty, you are easily the most tempting woman I have ever encountered. But you're dangerous. You wouldn't have been so calm when you saw me if you didn't possess some ability to protect yourself. There have been whispers that you practice dark magic."

He could tell she was impressed. Just an upward twitch of her lips, gone immediately. But he noted it.

"And if that's true? Say I do indeed blacken my heart for power. Why haven't you taken what you came for and run?"

"A moment ago you showed me your rage. If the rumors are true, then you thrive on hatred and anger. I know how you feel."

She desperately wanted to believe that. The act, of the obedient wife, the kind stepmother, the irreproachable queen, was tiring. Ever since her magic lessons had ended, she had been itching for an equal's company.

"Do you now?"

"This world deserves to burn. I want to sit back in riches and watch everything turn to ash."

It was then she recognized in him what he had already seen in her. She hadn't meant to lick her lips, but this was enticing, finding someone else who turned away from the light. Who didn't have scales that is.

"How bleak. Where did you develop such a distaste for human existence?"

His features contorted in pain, his anger just a background simmer to unadulterated sorrow.

"I stole from the wrong man, a ruthless lord. I came back to camp one night to find everyone I considered family dead. Clorinda - my wife - was pregnant when they slaughtered her. They cut out the baby for show. There is no justice to be had for them in this world. Only vengeance."

"I'm sorry."

And she truly was.

"It was years ago. Time helped. And you?"

"Snow White. She had my fiancé killed. She told my mother I was going to run off with him instead of marrying the king. I had to watch mother crush his heart because the brat couldn't keep her mouth shut."

He nodded. She didn't need to hear condolences from him, she could see righteous anger in his eyes.

"What would you do to him –the lord – if you could get to him?"

She wanted, no _needed_, to know if this thief was as much like her as she hoped.

"Torture him. Break his legs and his nose. Pin his hands to the ground with daggers. Beat him. Make him watch as I stab him. I want to feel his blood and I want him to know he's going to die. Then I'll finish him with an arrow to the heart."

Her heart was thundering and she could only imagine her eyes were as darkened with lust and bloodlust as his. She'd never wanted anyone like she wanted this man.

"Fuck me."

The two breathy words were all the invitation he needed, striding towards her bed and roughly crashed his lips to hers. The rest was a blur. There was a muffled _I was hoping you'd say that from the second you looked up at me _at her collarbone. She distinctly remembered laughing when he'd lifted his head from between her legs to tell her _the name's Robin by the way, you'll be needing something to scream_. Her only addition _it's just Regina, please just call me Regina _was the first time she'd made such a request to any of the men and women who'd shared her bed. Later, when Regina felt too boneless to do anything but roll off of him, a very dazed Robin mumbled _I think I might be in love with you_. She'd chuckled, but he'd only been half-joking. That's when she noticed his tattoo.

"What is that?" she asked, gesturing to his forearm.

He looked down to see what she was asking about.

"Just a tattoo. I've had it for years. Why do you ask?"

"This isn't the first time I've seen you."

The gears were turning in his mind, trying to think of a time when they'd met.

"Don't worry, you never saw me. A fairy stole some pixie dust, years ago, to find me a chance at loving again. She led me to a tavern, to a man with that tattoo."

She wasn't sure how he would react, if he would reject the idea that they were meant to be together. She was reassured to see him smile.

"So it's meant to be then? No wonder this feels so right."

He pulled her to him, and she allowed herself to just enjoy. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Frantically waking Robin up, she tried to calculate how much time had passed.

"You need to go. No one can know you were here."

Her panic spurred a groggy Robin to find his clothes and be pushed onto the balcony.

"My husband is leaving in two days. I trust you'll come back."

* * *

And he did. For a year he sneaked in every time Leopold and Snow White were away. She bared her soul to him, cracked herself open and spilled her guts. She laid all her darkness and her pain in front of him and he loved her more for it. For the first time in years Regina was truly happy. And then one day she knew that Tinker Bell had been right, that this man was the one she had always been looking for.

"When are you going to ask me to kill the king?"

Regina had been caught completely off guard. One minute she was pushing Robin's head from her breast, warning him not to leave a mark, lest her husband see it. The next he was offering to kill for her.

"We both know you want him gone, and I hate staying away when he's here."

"Oh so you're jealous," she teased, refusing to let herself believe that Robin would do that for her.

"Undoubtedly." He flashed her a cheeky grin. "And once he's gone you can finally have your revenge."

It was becoming apparent to Regina that he was serious.

"Let's kill the king," she answered with a wide grin, "and Snow White. They'll be back next week."

"No reason to wait any longer."

"Gods I love you."

She thought he answered, but it was hard to tell with the excited buzz she was feeling. She would finally be free.

* * *

Surprisingly, Leopold's murder was the less dramatic affair. As much as she wanted to make him suffer, he was too old to withstand severe torture. Robin procured an Agrabahan Viper. The venom would be a slow death. The real revenge was against Snow.

It was easy enough to sneak into Snow's room. Robin waited until the princess came back to hit her over the head, enough to knock her out but not enough to kill. Robin had control over her arms and head and Regina straddled her thighs. When her stepdaughter came to, her confusion quickly switched to terror.

"Regina what are you doing?" She noticed the dagger in Regina's hand. "Please don't hurt me."

Snow continued to beg and Regina put a finger to her lips. Snow immediately quieted down, but couldn't control her tears.

"Do you know why you deserve to die Snow White?"

"N-n-no. Please don't kill me-"

"You told my secret and _you _are the reason Daniel is dead."

"I'm sorry please I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I didn't know."

Her desperation brought Regina more pleasure than she would have guessed.

"Robin prop her head up for me. I want her to watch," she said, eerily calm.

"Anything for you my love," he answered, straightening Snow's neck on his knees.

Meanwhile Regina caught a tear on her thumb, bringing the finger to her mouth.

"Delicious. Although I'm sure your blood will taste even better."

It was a taunt, one that only made Snow cry harder and Robin smirk. Without warning, Regina plunged the knife into the princess's stomach, then brought it up and slammed it into her stepdaughter's chest. She continued over and over, even after Snow stopped moving, the spurting blood covering all three of them. When Regina's arms could take no more of the motion, she dropped the blade and looked at her lover expectantly. Robin looked back with awe.

"I have never loved you more."

Before long Robin had Regina up against the wall, giving Regina a perfect view of the girl's body while they traded kisses that tasted of blood.

Minutes later, while Regina was righting her dress, he plucked a blood stained ring from Snow's drooping finger and presented it to Regina.

"Please say you'll always be mine."

Regina slipped the ring onto her finger and was sure her life was finally perfect.

* * *

That's the problem with perfection, it doesn't last. For months, Regina and Robin lived in bliss - powerful, unchallenged and in love. But almost a year after they'd put Snow White's head on a spike in front of the castle, whispers of a rebel faction began. Robin did his best to find and eliminate instigators, but having her revenge and being despised began to drive her mad. Robin would often walk in on Regina muttering to herself. On days she was particularly manic, she would order mass executions. He and Regina had their fun torturing and killing dissenters, but he didn't condone the murders of an entire village of innocents. After half a year of fights and doubts, Robin was glad to be away for a few days to investigate a claim of rebellion on the other side of the kingdom. That's when he met Marian.

She approached him, and he'd liked her immediately. She wanted to speak to him about the queen. She knew who he was of course.

"Maybe if we come to an understanding then I won't have to keep working against you."

After Marian had explained her cause, he impulsively asked her to join him for dinner. There she told him of her escape from her husband, the Sheriff of Nottingham, and the cause she'd devoted herself to. For reasons he didn't understand, he confided in her. Robin told her he'd once been a good man, and that he was starting to regret his path. Marian reassured him, said he could be a good man again if he committed to honor and goodness. He hadn't planned to kiss her then, but he did.

He began making more and more trips to the rebels' camp, and he and Marian grew closer and closer. Of course Regina found out.

She had become suspicious almost immediately. Robin told her he was trying to locate and crush rebellion, but something was different about him. So she used mirror magic to spy on him. It took her only a few tries to catch him and Marian in a passionate kiss. She smashed the mirror.

She waited for him on the day he was set to return.

"Tell me about the woman you keep going to see."

It was her first question to Robin as he walked into the room, and it caught him off guard.

"I'm sorry. I… I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

Regina's features softened. She took his hand in hers.

"It was a mistake. I forgive you. I just need you to promise me you won't see her again."

Robin did his best to gently separate their hands.

"Regina I love her."

Regina brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. She looked at him like he'd just slapped her.

"This woman doesn't know you. She only wants the parts of you she can change. I understand your darkness. She can't love you Robin, not like I can."

She was frantic as she was confronting the possibility of losing the man she loved.

Robin just shook his head. Slowly she accepted the realization.

"So this is it? You're choosing her?"

Her voice breaking, her hands clenching and unclenching unconsciously.

"I'm sorry."

And he was. But sorry wasn't enough for Regina.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to her?"

When Marian didn't show up for their meeting he knew Regina was to blame. It was foolish to think that she would let him go so easily. Pure instinct had him pressing her to the wall and letting his hand close around her throat, just enough to prove he was serious. Robin wasn't stupid enough to believe he could kill a sorceress. His grip had her on her toes, struggling to breathe, and somehow she was still smirking.

"You know how much I love it when you get rough with me. But I don't think your girl would approve,"

Each word was a struggle, but she still taunted him. She had that crazed look in her eyes the one he'd seen more and more after they'd killed Snow. This wasn't the woman he'd fallen in love with. That made the idea of leaving her more bearable.

Robin didn't become aware that he was shaking until he heard Regina laughing. He withdrew his arm, leaving her gasping for air. He wasn't that man anymore.

"Please Regina, if you ever truly loved me…"

That wiped the smirk off her face and had her pinching her nose, the way she did when she didn't want to cry. It was enough to make him feel a twinge of regret. _Think of Marian_. He forced himself to continue.

"Do whatever you wish to me. But tell me you haven't hurt her."

She didn't react, only blinked twice in quick succession to keep her eyes dry, and walked toward the small table in the room's corner. How had he not noticed the box? She lightly ran a finger across its contents, a glowing red heart. There was only one pure heart she would bother to show him.

"Please don't kill her."

Robin always thought of himself as a man who would never beg. Begging was for the weak. But desperation was a funny thing.

"Kill her?" Her laugh was sickening, "If I kill her, you'll love her forever. No dear I have far better plans in mind for your darling peasant."

"Please Regina-"

He reached for her, wanted to make her somehow understand, but he barely had a grip on her wrist before she jerked her arm away.

"No! You betrayed me. You made me believe you loved me!" She had lost her control, screaming and letting loose a few angry tears. She had to take a moment to calm herself, to affect disinterest. "I won't harm a hair on her head. Not until you beg me to."

"And why would I ever want that?"

It wasn't that he didn't believe her, because she was cunning and cruel, more so than anyone he'd ever known.

"Because I'm going to _destroy_ her. I'll make her do things that will sicken you. And then I'll send her back to you, broken, and your love will never recover. You'll beg me to kill her because the guilt will eat you alive. You will be at fault for what's happened to her. She'll have gone through hell for you and you won't be able to look at her."

"Nothing you do will ever change the way I feel about her."

"I guess we'll have to see about that."

She dug her nails into his forearm, her palm pressed completely against his tattoo. She leaned in, so close Robin could feel her breath on his lips. He had nowhere to look but into her eyes. He'd seen them like this before, bloodshot and furious. The hurt was what surprised him, made him feel the slightest guilt. His conscience was quickly silenced by the searing heat emanating from her hand. There was a scream, a howl of pain, that he assumed must have been his. Robin had no choice but to watch her snarl when the scent of his burning flesh filled the air.

"All those years ago that tattoo let me know that you would be mine. Think of this as a parting gift, a reminder that you _always _will be."

The last four words were punctuated with a tightening grip. He could feel her unbridled hatred, the kind that can only be born from the deepest of loves, in each syllable.

She released him and stepped back, a wicked smile forming as she took in the scorched skin. His arm had gone completely numb, but once the shock wore off he knew the pain would be crippling.

"Are you done with me yet?"

Speaking was difficult. His throat was burning from the earlier screams. He wasn't sure if he could take any more.

"We are _never_ done. Don't you understand that," she spat back, extending her hand into his chest and pulling out of his dark heart. She couldn't resist a quick squeeze.

"Are you going to kill me?"

His voice was getting weaker with each word, but there was such hope in his eyes. It almost made her want to show mercy, but as soon as the thought ran through her mind her mother's voice overpowered it. _Love is weakness_. She had already let Robin make her weak. It wouldn't happen again.

"When I told Rumple of my predicament, he traded me a powerful curse. Now this curse requires a heart. Your heart to be precise. When I decide to cast it, I'll tell you exactly what this curse will do to your precious Marian then crush your heart in front of her. After that every soul in this wretched land will have their happiness ripped from them."

"You're insane," he croaked out with his last bit of energy.

She acted as though she hadn't even heard him.

"Oh and speaking of your beloved, I told her to pay a visit to the Sheriff of Nottingham."

That revitalized him.

"No! Please Regina, you know what he-"

With a wave of her hand, he could no longer speak. Another gesture, the time in the direction of her mirror, displayed Marian's image to him.

"Now what shall I have her do first?"


	5. Greek Mythology AU

So, since I changed the names and I don't know if it's clear, this is a take on the story of Circe and Odysseus.

* * *

By his estimation it had been eleven years since he last saw Sherwood, and it had been prophesized that he would his travels would not end any time soon. For ten years he had fought in Arendelle for the return of Snow White, the fairest of all women in the Enchanted Forest. His son was but an infant when he'd departed, and he doubted he would return before Roland was a man. If his companions had only refrained from opening the bag of winds, they would have been home by now. His ship was the only one to survive their last misfortune, and he worried what dangers Aeaea held. He'd send a faction of his men, led by Will Scarlet, to explore the island. Hours later, Will was the sole man to return.

"What happened?"

Will looking wretched, shaking and suppressing tears.

"We did as you said, looked around, found ourselves a palace. We 'eard a woman singing. She must be a witch with a voice like that, I thought. But the rest of em called to her and she invited them in. I knew it was a trap, but they were fooled by her beauty. So I waited and waited but none of em came out again."

In response, Robin picked up his bow and quiver, slinging the later over his shoulders.

"I'm not goin back there mate. We still 'ave the chance to live if we leave now."

Robin had no patience to argue, taking off in pursuit of his friends. He made his way through the thick woods before being stopped by what appeared to be a young man. The youth, Hermes in disguise, reached out for Robin's arm. As a thief and a traveler, he owed the god much.

"The goddess Regina has turned your men into pigs. If you don't take this herb and do exactly as I say, you will suffer the same fate."

And so Robin listened, learning exactly what the witch would do and how he should react. The god handed him the herb, nightroot, before letting Robin continue on his way.

* * *

It took only one call of her name for Regina to invite him into her stone palace. She immediately went to brew him a drink, the one Robin had been instructed not to have without adding nightroot. He'd been told the witch was particularly skilled with potions. He wasn't surprised his men had fallen prey to this enchantress. She was indeed beautiful, in the rawest and most sensual of ways. Her velvet dress was clearly not meant to conceal her curves, and what perfect curves they were. But Robin's gaze continued to fall back to her hair, the loveliest waves he'd ever seen. Black as the darkest of nights and perfectly framing her face, Robin's finger's itched to find out if her locks were as silky as they appeared.

She handed him the brew with a sickly sweet smile. Robin let the flakes of crystal drop into the goblet before bringing it to his lips. Regina's mouth dropped open when the wave of her hand produced no effect. Robin took the moment of shock to place an arrow on his bow and draw the sting back. At the raise of her hand, Robin felt himself being choked.

"Even if you choke the life out of me this arrow will still leave my bow and trust me I never miss."

It was a strain to get the words out, but Hermes' promises were not false. The witch fell her knees in front of him and begged.

"Please put down your bow and spare me. You must be Robin of Locksley. I was warned you would come." He complied with her request and she returned to her feet. She looked at him with renewed interest. "No man has ever resisted the effects of my potion. I'm _extremely_ impressed," she continued, fingers beginning to trace the muscles of his chest.

The warnings of Hermes echoed in his mind _do not refuse her_. He was now sure no man would do such a thing as she pulled his hands to her hips.

"I know you don't trust me, and I can't blame you. But perhaps we can learn to trust each other. Come to my bed and I will give you every reason to make me your ally."

He wanted to agree, but the god had directed him to be cautious, to first extract from her a promise.

"How can I accept that after what you did to my men and tried to do to me? Am I to believe you don't mean to harm me? I want nothing of you until you swear that you will do me no damage."

Regina flicked her wrist and they were engulfed in purple smoke. When the air cleared, he found himself in her bed, their lips inches apart.

"I swear."

* * *

Later that night she insisted he take advantage of every luxury in her palace. He bathed, relishing the warm water and rich oils, for the first time in far too long. He found her again in the dining room, an impossible array of food and drink laid out on the table. He sat down but did not eat. Regina placed a hand over his, loosely intertwining their fingers.

"Is something wrong? I already promised this isn't any manner of trick."

She looked at him with such concern that it moved him. He placed a chaste kiss on her downturned lips.

"My men are still victim to your magic. How can I enjoy a feast without them? I ask you return them to human form if you want me to have peace."

She nodded, understanding washing over her.

"Anything for you."

And with that, she walked outside, returning minutes later with his men. They rejoiced, voraciously consuming the food and drink in front of them.

She offered them her full hospitality and for a year they lived in extravagance, indulging in the richest of foods, the most ample of wines. There wasn't a night when Robin did not share the goddess' bed, did not experience the most exquisite pleasure of his life. It was paradise.

But when that year concluded, the men came to him, reminding him that there was still journeying to do. It was with a heavy heart that he told her of his intention to leave. He did not miss the sorrow in her eyes as a result of his words. Still she pointed him towards his next destination, to the seer Tiresias in Hades.

They shared one final night, and in the morning he resumed his voyage.

The next day Regina found out she was carrying their child.


	6. Archery Lessons

This was supposed to be done yesterday morning, but Valentine's plans got in the way, and as a result this is very much last minute. It turned out less archery lesson centered than I'd intended but it's there. Anyway, happy belated Valentine's Day.

* * *

Regina gracelessly thrust her arm to the opposite side of the bed, but only hit air. When she opened her eyes at looked at her alarm clock and registered the glowing nine and two fours, it was clear why. She hadn't slept this late, even on a Saturday, in years. With Henry at home and Robin and Roland spending the weekend, she was amazed by the silence. It was Valentine's Day, and her very romantic plans included pizza for dinner and watching _Toy Story_ with the boys. Because of that she didn't take much care with dressing, picking out her most comfortable slacks and one of her softest t-shirts. In other circumstances, ones where she and Robin had the day to themselves, the moderately deep vee of her shirt wouldn't have been the only thing for Robin to appreciate about her outfit. (It's not something she would admit, but she loved dressing for Robin, keeping what he liked in mind, filing away the things that made his breath catch. And the reason she loved doing that for him was that he loved her regardless.)

Of course she and Robin had their own plans for the night after the boys went to sleep. He'd bought a bottle of wine, and she'd purchased lingerie that may have qualified as the sexist thing she owned. It wasn't that Regina cared much for the holiday. Most of this world's traditions had never grown on her. But she finally had all the love she'd ever hoped for, and she had no aversion to celebrating that.

As she closed her closet, she marveled at the sheer _amount_ of clothing Robin had managed to accumulate. For a man who didn't live in the house, the traces of him and his son were everywhere. Of course much of that was due to her own influence. She thought of these weekends as trial runs, acclimating Robin and the boys to the idea of living together. She was still gathering the courage to broach the subject of moving in with Robin, let alone Henry. She selfishly hoped he would bring the topic up first.

She was jerked from her thoughts by Roland's shriek of her name. She took off down the stairs, nearly tripping over a toy. When she'd found the boy, he was being scolded by his father.

"Don't scream like that unless you're hurt. Apologize for worrying Regina."

She wanted to brush it off, let them know that it was okay, even if Roland had given her quite a fright. But she knew it wasn't her place.

"I'm sorry," Roland said as he made his way over to her.

She scooped him up into her arms and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I forgive you. Now what were you so excited to tell me?"

The boy pointed out at her backyard, where she noticed Henry practicing holding a bow. Following Roland's specific instructions, she saw an arrow sticking out of the edge of a very small target. The boy insisted on showing her his newly acquired skills. She grabbed a coat and joined her son outside. While Roland struggled to properly aim the bow, Robin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"So this is why I woke up alone on Valentine's Day? So you could shoot sticks in the freezing cold?"

She was quite obviously teasing, and Robin had no trouble finding the perfect retort.

"Well you looked so peaceful sleeping and your last attempt at 'shooting sticks in the freezing cold' was most assuredly not peaceful in the slightest."

* * *

He wasn't wrong. It had been a ridiculous notion born out of jealousy a few weeks before. She'd made what she quickly realized was a mistake, arriving twenty minutes early to pick Robin and Roland up for dinner. Robin and Marian had been deep in conversation, discussing teaching Roland how to use a bow and arrow. The discussion swiftly turned to reminiscence: the way Marian had been a natural with a bow, the joy they'd always taken in being alone in the forest with a target to hit, and the misfortunes of many a Merry Man trying to master archery.

It all served to remind Regina how much Robin and his wife (_former wife _he always corrected, but she could never think of it that way) had in common. And more importantly the lack of commonalities she and Robin had. After all she'd spent five minutes wrenching her heel from mud on the way there, while Marian and Robin made the woods their home.

In a fit of pettiness, Regina had demanded that Robin teach her archery the next day. _Anything she can do I can do better_.

Her determination did not pay off. It turned out that Regina had no patience for shooting an arrow when she could easily hit the target with her magic. There was also the small issue that Regina was not nearly strong enough to pull back even the lightest of bow strings. Robin was patient with her, painstakingly offering suggestions on her technique and helping her master the basics that seemed not to compute in her mind. At a certain point it began to feel patronizing, and in frustration Regina just let the arrow fly. Her grip was all wrong and her fingers were out of place, and as Robin warned, she was struck with the string. Regina set fire to the next arrow Robin handed her.

She'd ended up with a nasty cut to her arm and a far more painful bruise to her ego.

* * *

"Point taken," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "Now when do you want your gifts?"

"I already found one." She gave him an exasperated stare. "It's not like I went looking. You're just atrocious at hiding things."

She scowled and mumbled _am not_.

"Please tell me you didn't get me more than that," he continued, idly playing with the strands of her hair.

"Well I could, but it would be a lie."

She couldn't fight back a smile. She'd already insisted he accept a smartphone the night before, claiming it wasn't a present but a necessity.

"You needn't spoil me so much," he answered in a low voice, using his thumb to tilt up her chin.

She brought a hand to the back of his skull and pulled him into a kiss, earning matching _ew_'s from Henry and Roland.

"But I want to," she whispered against Robin's lips and gazing into his eyes I'm a way that had Henry over exaggerating gagging just out of his mother's eyesight.

Wanting was a bit of an understatement. Regina loved giving gifts to the people she loved especially now that she had people in addition to her son to focus on.

From the moment she'd taken Henry home, she'd bought him everything he might ever want or need. Since Robin had returned to Storybrooke, Regina had found every excuse to give to him and Roland. She'd been waiting her whole life to have people she could care for, lavish with tokens of her affection. Robin thought it was excessive, had made that clear to her, assured her he had all he could possibly need. That never stopped her.

"Speaking of gifts, Roland and I have something for you."

"That isn't necessary."

She was touched, truly. Robin wasn't one to spend (or steal) without a very good reason.

"Lower your expectations Regina, it's nothing extravagant," he answered with a laugh.

He pulled a simple chain from his pocket, with a rose gold arrow and a red gem hanging from the end.

"I know it's a little simple for your tastes and I won't be offended if you don't like it. But I come from a long line of archers. As you can see I've been teaching Roland. Today I started giving Henry lessons, and he's taken to them quite well. Since you don't seem eager to hone your _skills _any time soon, we wanted you to partake in the family tradition somehow. Even if that means wearing a necklace and watching your son learn."

She turned around and lifted up her hair so he could fasten the necklace. She loved the necklace for its understatement, and rarely took it off. But what meant more to her was the fact that Robin considered her and Henry part of his and Roland's family. That he embraced her (who would never learn to hit a target no matter how many times she would try), and her son, was worth more than any gift she'd purchased. For the rest of the day she sat, watched and encouraged Henry and Roland's efforts. She was sure this was what true happiness felt like.

Late that afternoon Robin pulled out his phone to snap the first photo of their blended family, faces flushed from the cold and all holding their arrows. It would always be one of Regina's favorites.


	7. Time Travel AU

This prompt did not like me and I didn't like it, but it's done. Unfortunately late and not well edited but done.

* * *

"Regina wait."

After viewing her sister's death, Regina had sprinted out of the sheriff's station. He'd gone out to follow her, but her purple smoke was already dissipating when he got outside. Robin hadn't needed long to figure out where the magic had taken her.

She turned around at his call, face adorably scrunched in confusion and arms tightly crossed in front of her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

She tried to fake a smile, but it clearly didn't reach her eyes.

"Despite what she did to you, Zelena was still your sister. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Regina sniffled.

"She would rather die than accept a second chance from me. It would have been nice, to have some family around." Her voice grew quieter and quieter, catching on her last word. She cleared her throat, biting her lip. "It was foolish."

"Of course it wasn't." He wrapped his arms around her. "But as you well know, accepting a second chance is not easy." They remained in silence for a few minutes, Robin affectionately smoothing over her hair. "Perhaps we should heed the Dark One's warnings and go somewhere else."

"No, it's my fault this portal was opened, and it's my job to close it. But you should go back into town."

Robin ignored that, and followed her into the barn. The force of the portal was greater than she anticipated, and Regina began to slip. Without thinking Robin threw himself in front of her, pinning her to the wall. Robin grasped for something to hold on to, but there was nothing on the walls. He felt himself being pulled, and Regina gripped his wrist with both of her hands. It was getting harder to keep his footing, and he tried to shake of Regina's hold.

"Let go and you might be able to escape."

Regina's grip tightened.

"Not a chance in hell," she answered as Robin fell and they were both dragged into the vortex.

* * *

Regina and Robin crashed to the ground in very familiar woods. Regina could see her castle through the trees.

"Home sweet home," muttered Regina, standing off and attempting to brush off the dirt on her skirt.

"But when?"

"There's only one way to find out," Regina answered, heading in the direction of her castle.

Robin followed close behind.

When they had nearly reached the road, they heard the faintest sound of hooves.

"Stay here," Robin whispered, "I'll see if I can get us some help."

"No I'm coming with you."

"It is far more likely that someone will recognize you and refuse us help."

It was a good point, she had to admit it, even if it stung. So she stayed behind while Robin trekked on. The sound of the approaching horse was growing louder. He kept looking back to make sure Regina was well hidden. He didn't even have time to see the rider before he was frozen in place. Now he knew _exactly_ who he'd stumbled upon.

"Come to break into my castle thief? I thought the famed outlaw would have at least made it to the gates."

He could hear Regina back in the forest coming towards him.

"Regina don't-"

The queen interrupted him, but the footsteps stopped.

"Don't be presumptuous thief. I think it's time you and I had a talk."

They both vanished in a cloud of smoke. The moment they'd disappeared, Regina started running towards the castle. She hoped she could make it through the tunnels before her former self did something she would regret.

* * *

For the second time that day he hit the hard ground. He was barely steady on his feet when he felt Regina – no the queen, the Evil Queen – choking the life out of him.

"You have the gall to steal from me? And call yourself a hero for it."

"You majesty, please, I'm not who you think."

He used his last bit of energy to push up his sleeve and hold out his tattooed forearm to her. She let him go with a gasp. Much like the last time he'd been in this room, he took in as much air as he could. While he was catching his breath, the queen had regained her composure.

"So you tracked down the fairy. If you think _that _will make me spare you, then you clearly underestimate me."

He saw past her attempts to conceal the fact that he'd shaken her.

"Tinker Bell didn't tell me. You did."

She looked at him like he was mad.

"I most certainly did not."

Robin was still dazed from being choked (and more than a little distracted by the queenly wardrobe he hadn't realized he'd missed), so it took him a moment to decide what to say.

"Not yet. But I'm not from this time. If you were to execute me, you would find that Robin Hood would still be very much alive tomorrow."

"Time travel is against the laws of magic. And even if you are from the future, why shouldn't I kill you for your crimes?"

She was giving him that dismissive look he hated, the one she'd given him constantly during the year in her castle. It always made him absolutely furious, made him want to kiss her irritatingly pursed lips for reasons he hadn't cared to analyze at the time. He was fairly sure neither version of Regina would be pleased if he acted on that desire. He refocused, hoping the truth was his best plan.

"Because in the future we were falling in love. That's why you told me about my tattoo."

She laughed. Not exactly the ideal reaction.

"Well thief that's quite a tale you've spun. Really your creativity is appreciated. Most of my prisoners just beg for their lives," she answered sarcastically.

"You told me about Daniel."

She had been regarding him with mild amusement before but at the mention of her first love's name, anger and sadness flashed across her face. She used her magic to push him into a chair and tie his hands down.

"That proves nothing. Jefferson could have told you or anyone else about Daniel."

They were thinking the same thing _why would he bother_.

"You have a scar right above your knee from your mother's magic. You're quite ticklish there. You love having your hair played with. Whenever you need comfort, you read a letter Rumpelstiltskin wrote to your mother about your magical abilities."

Her mouth fell open and he knew he had her believing.

* * *

Regina rushed through the door to her chambers, attention solely focused on Robin.

"Are you alright?" She crouched down, putting her face on level with his. "Did she do anything?" She did her best to give his hand a reassuring squeeze without straining the bond on his wrist. "I'm so sorry. Robin are you okay?"

She was too frantic for him to get in a word.

"Relax dear, he's as painfully boring and unharmed as he was when you misplaced him."

The voice, her own but far more sinister, came from behind her. She looked at Robin, who nodded and whispered _I'm fine_. Slowly she stood up and faced her former self. The two appraised each other, circling like boxers waiting to throw the first punch.

The queen spoke first.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"What did you do to him? You're me, I know you've done something."

"My my, you really are attached. You know I wouldn't put on a show without an audience. He convinced me you two are from the future, we chatted, he couldn't stop ogling, I tied him to that chair and you came in looking for your lost sheep."

The queen was clearly relishing every word and the growing darkness in her future self's eyes. Regina glared at her past self, then turned around to glare at Robin.

"If you know who we are and when we're from then I don't know why you haven't let him go."

"Because I'm disappointed with my future. Have you forgotten everything? _We_ keep the pets, not the other way around."

"I-"

With a wave of the queen's hand, another rope forced itself between his lips.

"That's not what's going on. He's with me because he wants to be."

But her arms were crossed defensively, her voice not as forceful as before. The nagging voice that was always Cora's was starting to whisper.

The queen shook her head in disappointment.

"You're worse than I thought. What do you think a hero like him could possibly want with us? Don't be naive."

"He cares about me. You won't make me doubt that."

Her demeanor said the opposite. She couldn't look her past self in the eye and her voice was quieter, shaky. Regina had sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, and pulled her arms tighter into herself. Robin pulled against the rope, tried to speak through his gag, but nothing happened.

The queen regarded the woman in front of her with unconcealed disgust.

"Perhaps I should crush his heart," she suggested casually, as though she was deciding how to style her hair, not threatening murder.

Regina's hand immediately flew to her sides.

"Don't even think about it."

Regina was practically snarling, and a fireball sparked in her hand.

"I'm doing you a favor. You've let yourself become _weak_."

The queen said the word like it was the worst possible fate she could suffer.

"I am not weak," Regina screamed back at herself, hand shooting out towards her counterpart's face.

The queen easily caught Regina's wrist and pushed it away.

Robin had seen her angry before, been on the receiving end of her rage, but this was something else. This was madness. Those were the eyes of the queen. He knew she didn't miss the way he flinched.

Robin let out a muffled gasp at the crack of the queen's palm against Regina's cheek.

"You're too in love to see what he's done to you, what he's done to _us_. You would lay our heart at his feet and be surprised when he stomped on it. You're a wolf Regina, and it's time you start acting like one. The sheep has to die. For our own good."

Regina softened and a calm settled over her, rapidly returning to the woman he knew.

"That's what mother would say. But she was wrong. I am the person you'll become. So one day you'll love him too." She grabbed her own hand, and a faint blush crept over her cheeks. "Feel things you never thought you would feel again. Have someone hold your heart in his hands and without trying to control you or kill you. Be with someone who makes you feel like you can be more than the Evil Queen. And he won't be the only one you love. We have a _son_."

Both women's eyes were watering, but the queen wrenched her hand away at Regina's last sentence.

"You two can't have a child. That's not possible."

"No you. Me. Us." The queen opened her mouth to speak but Regina cut her off. "The how and when doesn't matter. What does matter is that I have a life to go back to. And if you help us and forget what you've seen, you will have that life too."

The queen covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile, and Regina took the opportunity to ungag and untie Robin. He tried to catch her eye, but she averted his gaze.

"There's a wand. Rumple mentioned its powers one lesson. It can recreate any magic," said the queen, voice sounding much more like Regina's.

"Including our portal. Of course. How could I forget? You can distract him, and we just need to locate and use it," Regina continued.

"I think I know where the wand is. I stole one, but I saw the other."

"Of course the thief knows," the queen grumbled, gathering ingredients for a forgetting potion.

Fully untied, Robin tried to reach out to touch Regina, but she deftly avoided his hand and walked away.

* * *

When the two Regina's finished their potion, the queen enveloped them all in purple smoke, and the three found themselves a short walk away from the Dark Castle.

"After what happened yesterday, I need to learn how to make my own sleeping curses. That should keep him distracted for long enough. When you two are out of sight I'll drink the potion. Wait a few minutes just in case Rumple isn't dealing today. I trust you two can handle the rest."

She didn't wait for an answer, just sauntered away.

"Regina I think we should talk about –" Robin began.

"The plan, we should go over the plan again," she interrupted, eyes staring straight at her past self walking.

"No, we already went over the plan. We have time. I think we need to talk."

"Okay, talk."

Her voice was again dismissive, drawing from the woman she once was.

"You won't look me in the eye. What happened? Please tell me."

He tried desperately to catch her eye.

"I never wanted you to see me like that, as the Evil Queen. What she – I – said, did… well I wish you hadn't been there. I saw the way you were looking at me. Just like you looked _her_. We're the same to you now and I can't even blame you for that."

Her bottom lip had taken so much abuse from her teeth today, he was surprised it wasn't bleeding. He hated how defeated she sounded. She still wouldn't look at him.

"That's not true. I know who you are now and that's all that matters," he asserted.

"You can't un-know the worst part of me. If not now, then eventually you'll see too much."

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

"The past belongs in the past. It may always be a part of you, but I know you've changed. Yes there are some things we need to talk about when you're ready." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "But nothing can change the way I feel about you. Never."

She looked at him then, the fear leaving her eyes and a hint of a smile on her lips.

The rest was surprisingly easy, breaking in and using the wand. They made quite a good team. The hard part came later, when Robin and Regina realized they hadn't been the only ones to fall through the portal. All it took was one word from Marian to have Regina's world crashing around her.


End file.
